Little Nightmares : The Reason Why I stayed
by laciesoputan
Summary: The cute story of the runaway Kid and Six, where they would unlock the true meaning of friendship and blooming love within the darkness of the Maw.
1. Chapter 1

The reason why I stayed

Hello there~

Very happy for you, dear readers to make sometime to read this fanfic. Very appreciated, thank you very much!

Before we began the story, I just need to put some notes to clear the story it, **PLEASE READ IT :**

 **1\. SIX IS THE LADY'S DAUGHTER AND THE FATHER WAS THE HANGED MAN IN THE FIRST ROOMS SHE ENTERED.**

 **2\. THE RUNAWAY KID'S NAME IS SEVEN.**

 **3\. SIX AND THE RUNAWAY KID HAS MET A FEW TIMES BEFORE BEGINNING THEIR STORY IN BOTH MAIN/DLC.**

that's all about it, pshh...

Please do enjoy the story, and be alert of the spoilers if you haven't finish/watch both stories of the game~! Btw, I DON'T OWN LITTLE NIGHTMARES!

* * *

Chapter 1 : The struggle

For the children who has been raised or brought to the hell on earth called 'The Maw', they have lived in terror for god knows how long. Everyday they hear the screaming of the Maw's engine, waiting to be fed with their fear, the blind janitor who had been taking care of them while giving them the nightmares every night by the vision of those long hands that drags them whenever they do something off, and there's only one child among the others who suffered more than the rest.

* * *

Seven woke up after hearing the sound of a horn in the children's chambers. He saw the others woke up from their beds and lined up in front of the door, waiting for the janitor to open it and take them to the cafeteria. He sighed. None of them dare to talk to each other, fearing the janitor to hear them and bring them towards the place where they will face of their deaths.

He lined up at as the last person on the line. He look up towards the children across him. Boys and girls were all wearing the same thing, handcuffs or footcuffs. They were slaves here, no point to deny it.

"Hey," he called towards a girl in front of him, "I know, we've been roommate for a long time, but, what's your name?"

The girl in front of him flinched, "S-s-shhh! He's coming!" she stuttered, looking at him with pure fear.

Seven fell silent as they heard the loud groaning of the Janitor coming towards their way. The door was opened and everyone straighten their backs. Looking terrified at the blind monster who opened large door for them. His smile gave them the nightmares they always have at night. So, Seven looked away as they walked slowly towards the cafeteria.

Once they sat at their own places at the cafeteria, they were waiting in silence for the janitor to bring them food. There were a lot of children here and no one dares to talk to each other. They all hung their heads down for no reason at all. or maybe, it has became the habit since the janitor always keep his ears on them all the time.

Seven had made up his mind not to be like them since he was taken away from his village by those bad guys and ended up here at the Maw. It was a long time ago, but, as a child, those memories seems so fresh to his brain. He looked around to see if Six is here today.

He met Six a few while ago. When he first arrived here, he was so terrified and almost ended up like those children. But, Six saved him. She talked to him through a piece of paper and a small pencil where she wrote, 'Hello, I'm Six. Nice to meet you and please don't scream or talk, or else he's going to find out what we're doing.'

It was weird, though. Seven met her the first time he entered this cafeteria. She wore a yellow raincoat then dresses like other little girls in the Maw use. And sometimes, she didn't show up for days to eat and all. That's why she was so thin than other kids too.

But, this day, Seven found her sitting alone at the edge of a table near the bars. He saw her holding her pencil and a piece of paper. Looks like she was waiting for him. He quietly looked around to see the janitor wasn't around and sprinted softly towards Six.

He sat down across her and smiled at her. He took the pencil and paper from her hand and her side of the table to write, 'Hey, Six! where have you been?' He shove it to her side of the table and placed the pencil softly.

Six hasn't looked up to him at all. She stayed quiet like a statue.

He gave her a worried look, and pulled the paper again, 'Six, are you okay?' he wrote and pushed the paper.

Seven was getting very worried when he watch Six didn't move an inch for a while. Not until a few drops of water came out from the dark side of her shadowed face. He flinched and reached out for her, but the door of the cafeteria opened and the janitor walked in, he brought breads in some large pot.

He sat back, but, much to his surprise, he saw Six wiped her tears off and grab the pencil and paper. She wrote something Seven couldn't see because she covered it with her other arm. The janitor came with breads and gave two to their table. Just for him and Six.

He took their breads and handed one to Six, but, she seemed very focused to her writing, so he put it in front of her covering arm. He ate the bread quietly, thinking what could possibly Six is writing.

When Six was done writing, she took the bread and stood up quietly, she handed the paper to Seven and when Seven took it, she started to sneak away towards the exit door. Seven didn't know where Six's room, but, he was scared to get caught by the Janitor. He watched silently as Six exited the cafeteria and read what Six wrote.

'I'm getting out of here tomorrow. Seven, You should get away from this place too. I'm sorry to leave you, right now, but, I can't stay here anymore. I want to be free from this home.'

Seven read it with sorrow. Did his only friend left him just like this? She's going to be killed! He put the paper down and the scary vision of Six being killed by the dangers who roam this place, which none of them knows, made him want to throw up.

He wasn't going to let any of that happen. He was 12 years old. He was older than Six, but, Six has the courage enough to run away from this place. And so will he. He has to run away from this place too and help Six to get away from here.

But, he wondered, where had Six been to for the last few days? Six told him she was locked in here longer than he's been. Does she knows this place well enough to escape? But, she didn't look like she wanted to leave this place the first and few times she had met him. She looked so familiar with this place because she told him a lot about here. She told him that we were in a ship and we're very deep under the sea. She said her room was far bellow than theirs.

She's seemed to be the only one to live longer here than other children. She and Seven met a few times at the playroom too. But, when play time is over, Six stayed while the others left. And the janitor left her be!

He looked up to the paper again and noticed something off.

'Did Six wrote 'this home'?'

* * *

The day after tomorrow came, Seven woke up after a horrible nightmare about him swimming through cold waters and darkness when suddenly a long hand grabbed his leg and dragged him to drown. He saw a glinch of a monster with the face of a old women's face.

He heard some ruckus down bellow and he realized that this day was the moment where Six would run away from the Maw. He quickly stood up and looked towards the door of his room. He should hurry so he could probably catch up with Six.

He jumped down from the bed and ran quickly towards the door. When he walked out of the door, he quietly saw some children trying to ran away but got caught by the Janitor. He ran towards the other side of the rooms where lies a room with a hole on it.

When he reached the room, he jumped down and landed in a bed where apparently, the room bellow the other room. He slowly stalked outside to see the janitor was no longer there and quickly ran towards bunches of cages at the edge of the wooden floor. He stepped down and the eye who watches them and turn them into a stone to keep them from running away was turned on. He saw another girl around his age with a flashlight was waving at him and silently signing him to follow her.

He studied the pattern of the light and slowly make his way towards the girl. The girl had left him enough distance so he could catch up with her. When he made it out of the light towards the play room, he saw the girl was dropping out some tightly tied sheets and tossed it out of the air vent. He quickly climbed the boxes and slowly descend it after the girl did. He was hoping Six was still in her room.

He quickly ran towards the only place the bridge has to offer and hoped Six was there. But, no other door was opened and the only one available is a pipe towards down bellow. He slowly thought that this must be why Six passed days to eat. It's because her room was very down bellow!

"Don't worry, Six! I'll save you!"

And without no hesitation, Seven jumped down the long pipe and landed safely at the water where he dreamt of dying.

* * *

Six woke up with a horrible nightmare of the women she used to call 'Mama'. The way she stared at her beneath the mask she wore after she bore her, the lullaby she sang for her became the melody to summon her nightmares, and the words that stings her after her father decided to save her and bring her to the cruel world where he hope for her to find happiness.

Six shed a few tears remembering the moment where she and her father was hunt down by one of her mother's workers and tossed her down here a few days ago and hung her father at his room where he kept her all this years from her mother.

Her mother, the Geisha, married her father and had Six, so she could one day rule the Maw like what her mother's line always do. Keep the madness of this place, maintained. But, her father was a loving father and didn't want Six to do what she doesn't want to do. So, she agreed with her papa but, her mama was so furious, she throws them towards the deep prison.

Her papa can't leave his room because the janitor would kill him if he does, but, her mama let her eat with the other prisoners. A few months ago, she had met a new person named, Seven. Her first friend beside her papa. She became very fond of him because he told him a lot about the world outside the Maw. In return, she told papa about Seven and his stories about the world outside.

A few months later, her papa made a huge plan to run away from the Maw and bring her towards the outside world. That made her so happy and they did manage to escape all of the trouble including her mama.

She saw the beautiful world outside and she did enjoyed it with her papa all the time. But, the happiness didn't last long enough. She got separated from her papa and all the people in the world turned their back against her. Adults were looking at her as if she was a monster and called her a piece of garbage that shouldn't exist. She ran to find her papa but, the ferryman, one of her Mama's employee found her and brought her back to the Maw.

She met her mother before was led down back to the Prison, she was so scared that her mama was going to kill her at the moment but, then when her mama saw her and say those words that haunts her every time she closed her eyes.

"You foolish, girl... You have seen the true sights of the dark world you've been living in... and that damned father of yours have payed his price for making you leave this place..."

And true to her words, when she was dumped down here in a briefcase, she turned towards her father's room and saw him hanged up dead.

Such a family irony...

After that she finally realized it the hard way. Her family was cursed. Happiness doesn't come by it's own or else someone will pay for it.

She will escape this place. She will. Even if she dies trying. She will see the world her papa and Seven told her about. Maybe, once she's free from this place, she'll come to save Seven too. Six stood up from her briefcase and packed up her father's lighter in her pocket.

"It's time to get away from here."

She quickly ran out towards her father's room and saw him there, unmoved and dead. She jumped in a chair and touched his leg, "Papa, Six will get out from here. So, don't worry and rest in peace, okay?" She smiled at her Papa and quickly jumped away to go onwards to her journey.

* * *

Okay, Chapter 1 completed!

Please stay tune for more~! If you don't mind for a bit time, please leave reviews and follow up for more chapter of this little nightmare series!

Thank you, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Crawling

Seven gasped for air as the dirty water pulled his heavy body down. He tried balancing himself in the water and looked around. He pulled a floating briefcase so that he could step on it to get in a platform where he could stand. Once he managed to place himself in the plate, he kneeled out of exhaustion and reaching for his stance. When he manage to get a grip of himself, he look up and see there weren't anyplace in here with a category to be called as a room though.

"Six!" He shouted, "Where are you?!" He looked around to see no one around nor a reply.

He decided to leave the room by slipping into a dark corridor where a flashlight was laying around, he guessed that was the girl's who jumped before him here. He took the flashlight.

"Hello?" He pushed the flashlight on and looked around, "Hey, where are you?"

He turned and saw a blood trail towards a wooden closed way, but had a small gap in it, "Oh no..." He looked at the blood trail and the handprints in it.

Seven sprinted inside to find deadly blood sucking leaches trying to get to him. He quickly moved away before it jumps right in front of his face and eats him. He ran away and saw more leaches dropping from some pipes.

He jumped and slides through some obstacles towards the exit door. He ended up in some split wood bridges and jumped to the other end.

He collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. He hadn't run since he made it into the Maw, he forgot how this exhaust someone so much. He proceed his journey and ended up to a large room filled with pipes and water again.

"Six?!" He shouted once again, "Where are you?! Please answer me!" he really hoped Six was around here. He really did.

* * *

Six watches Seven in a secret room inside the Janitor's room. Six watches him with the horrified look. Her mind was blank and horrified at the realization that she might had killed Seven by telling him to get away from this place.

"No..."

She watches Seven looked around calling her name, she only thought that he jumped down towards deeper of the Maw because he was searching for her. She told him her room was far bellow than theirs... right?

"No..."

She watches Seven jumped into the water and swam towards some large pile of cabinets. She realized what was in there after seeing those.

"Granny's room..."

Six watches in horror seeing Seven swam while the granny was smiling at him right bellow the kid.

"No... No... No! Seven!"

* * *

Seven swam deeper towards a pipe and find something was following him under the water. He quickly climbed in a barrel and looked down to see what on earth was following him. For a glance he saw a blurry face which he saw in his dream. He went pale.

"Oh no..."

He quickly tried to calm his panic down. No. He can't fail now. He needed to find Six and save her.

He jumped back into the water and swam like all of his life depends on it.

* * *

Six wanted to run back towards the lower grounds after seeing Seven in it. But, she saw the Janitor and now, the Janitor was on her trail to hunt her down and bring her to wherever she can't even imagine.

She ran away through pipes, air vents, and bellow the floors. Earlier, her hunger was getting pretty hard. She was beginning to feel up her mother's power starting to build up inside of her.

She manage to flee away from the Janitor after being up and down this whole floor and she's not going downwards at all. She's going upwards instead. When she was walking down one alley with pipes strangling around it, her hunger started to consume her again.

It was hard to resist. Six falls off to her knees and crawled a few steps ahead. Her vision was blurring, and there was a voice inside her head, screaming to be fed.

She finds a little of her strength inside of her to move on. She found some steps to go a bit narrow and saw a fresh meat inside a cage. Her hunger was screaming at her as if it was killing her slowly and painfully.

She moved towards the cage and hungrily ate the meat. What she didn't know was someone is looking at her with that scary and maniac smile.

Before Six could react, The Janitor's long arms closed the cage, leaving Six to pass out inside of it.

* * *

Seven pushed the television with all his strength as the Granny was pushing the woods that supported his stand from the water so she could get a grip on him.

When he manage to push down the tv, the electrical course manage to kill the stupid monster and all he could do was laughing in exhaustion. The monster's dead.

He was lumped down the almost wrecked wooden floor to look up at the iron ceiling up against him. He choked out some muffled laughter.

"Heh," He sits up, "I can't believe I killed the monster..."

He was so happy he didn't die after all of this, but he realized his journey was not ending till he finds Six and help her. But, he wondered, 'why?'

Seven just smiled, "She saved my life once... I'm not going to let her die even if it takes my life..." Not ordinary twelve years old would say, but, after all this? killing monsters, swam through piles of water of dirt, and exhaustion of no limit?

No backing away now...

He stood up and jumped down the tv and again towards another platform at the edge. He quickly ran inside and saw stairs leading far up ahead.

He smiled, he was far too down to the depts, so maybe Six is a bit higher. He eagerly climbs up the stairs to met Six. When he arrived at the edge of the stairs, he broke the concealer and looked around to see, he was in a room. A room with carpets, toys, and-

The janitor?

He was quickly swept up by the monster with long arms. All he remembered was being fainted because of exhaustion in the large palm of the Janitor.

* * *

Seven woke up to see he was in a cage, surrounded by other children. He carefully looked around and saw-

Six...

His eyes stared at her with pure worry. It looked like she fainted and there were many scars in her feet. Her face was so pale and she didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Six?" He called, "Six? Please..."

She didn't even budge after being called in silent whispers or even loud shouting.

"Six! Wake up!" He called her and this time, he saw her flinch and started to breath. He sighed in relief. Now, he knew she's still alive...

"Six!"

Six was hearing someone calls her while she's roaming the dark side of her dream. She looked around and saw a light. She reached for the light and suddenly, she was woken from her dream. She looked around to see who called her.

"Pssttt! Six! Down here!" Six reached the railings of her small cage and looked downwards to see Seven, smiling up at her with a relieved expression.

Six kneeled down and hands on the railings, "S-S-Seven... You're alive..." She started breaking into tears.

"Thank God, you too, Six." He can't express how much he's relieved right now to see her alive.

"I thought..." Six stammered, "I thought... you were going to die because of me..." Her tears were falling off so hard.

Seven flinched at the realization of Six crying because of him, "W-What are you talking about, Six?"

"I-I saw you from the Janitor's room trying to find me...!" She tried to wipe her tears with her raincoat, "I was s-so scared that you would get caught by the granny!"

Seven was surprised, "You were in the Janitor's room?"

"I was running away and did a great job to end up in his room!" She wailed, "I was- I was so scared, I tried going back to save you down there but, the janitor- he- he-" she hiccuped, "He found me before I could do so..."

Seven relaxed, "Hey... Hey, Six... Don't cry..."

"You almost died!" She cried.

"I'm still alive, now." He shrugged, "and I'm very glad you're okay too, Six..."

Six's cries died down and now, she was just snuffling. Seven watches her as she calms down. He smiled, thinking of how kind of Six to worry so much about him and was about to put her life in danger for him too. But, thinking of that, they were still in a big trouble if they don't get out of here soon.

"Hey, Six..." He called.

Six looks down, "Yes?"

"We have to get out of here... Or at least, you have to." Seven smiled up for her.

"What?" Six was caught offguard, "We-We have to get out together."

"Of course, we would but, if anything happens, you have to leave me and go out by yourself." He said softly and stern.

"What? No-"

"Six, listen. After all that we've been through to our sides, we know now how dangerous this place is." He tried to remember that ugly granny's face and clenched his hands, "You have to get out of here."

"I- Seven, you have to get out of here too!" Six clenched the railings, "Don't mind me! I've... I've been living in here for all my life but, you- you still have a home out there too, right?"

"I do. I mean," Seven shook his head, "I don't know anymore. I don't know if it's still there..."

"Then, you could still hope it still right?!" Six was getting frustrated. She can't let Seven die because of her.

"Six, what do you mean you've been living here for all of your life?" Seven asked carefully, watching Six startled and look at him with a guilty expression.

"I..." Six choked out the word, "I..."

"Six?"

Six was thinking of saying about the truth about her true identity being the Lady of the Maw's daughter and inheritor of the Maw. But, she's scared that it might make Seven hate her so much he couldn't even think much than despise her for every reason of his suffering.

"Seven..."

"Yes?"

More tears drops down her eyes, "Will you... Will you hate me if I tell you that I'm-"

The door of the room was opened and The Janitor walked in. Seven and Six quickly shuts their mouth, but, the Janitor brings his hands up to Seven's cage and drags him away.

Six watched this in horror, "No... No... NO!" She stretches her arm outside the railing, wishing she could grab on to Seven.

Seven was so scared but, all he could do was watch Six watches him being dragged away, "SIX!"

"SEVEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the Janitor didn't even gave her the attention.

As the Janitor was closing the door, Seven shouted, "SIX! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE! I LOVE YOU-"

The door closes and all the rest was silent, except for the crying, shocked, horrified, happy, Six, who was watching the end of her world on her side.

"No..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thank you so much for Following and Reviewing this Fic! I can't believe anyone would want to read this fic, Thank You so much!

Before we begin our next part of the story again, I would like to apologize to you guys who's been waiting for the next chapters for a long time now, and I didn't tell you that I was going to wait till the next DLCs coming.

Thank you so much for your kind patients for this fic!

I have so much to tell you, but, I'll just clear things out on the last part.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Determination

As Six tries to break free from the cage, she can't stop the tears that's dropping from her eyes. She used every bit of her strength to push the cage down. She screamed internally as the tears and the cage falls down to the cold hard metal floor.

It hurts when her head and body bumps down together with the steel, but, her heart wouldn't let her feel any of it within her mind. She pulled herself together and do the things she needed to do to escape that damn prison room.

* * *

Seven was terrified to death when he was in the captivity of the Janitor. He could only breathe the least air he got and shivered through the rough palm of the monster.

He could only forced a smile when he thinks of what he said to Six. He said the truth to her. Truth about his feelings which kept him going through all of this. He smiled bravely as his eyes kept gazing at the dim lights of the wrapping room. He didn't knew where this would take him to, but, all he knew is, if he dies now, he could only hope that Six would get out of here alive.

When he was placed in a table, He closed his eyes as the Janitor smiled creepily at him.

"You… know the Mistress, little trash?" His creepy voice made Seven threw his eyes open in wild frighten and horrified.

Seven gulped and he didn't responded because he didn't quiet catch what the monster had said.

The Janitor leaned in closer to Seven's face and smiled, his wide dark destroyed mouth made Seven sick and wanting to throw up, "The Mistress… seemed so attach to you, garbage…"

In his frozen state, he could only wonder, what on earth is this monster talking about?

The Janitor laughed with his horrible with his long skinny arms threw up in the air, "The Lady will be thrilled! SHE WILL BE THRILLED!"

Seven watched him and manage to look around for something sharp, which he got a small knife and hide it behind him. He was scared but, he didn't know what to do. All he had in mind is, if he finds something to keep him survive this hell, why not?

The Janitor screamed with laughter that made Seven jumped in surprise, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE LADY WILL BE SO HAPPY TO KNOW THISSSSSS!"

Seven decided to gather all his courage and asked, "Why?" He was surprised himself that he could sound so brave.

The Janitor stopped abruptly. Seven froze when the monster gave him the most terrifying smile,

"That you will die before Mistress Six Inherits the Maw…"

The time seemed to stop when the words got into his head and the Janitor's long arms, furiously wraps him up through the tick fabric and hung him up into the moving hooks with his laughter rang inside his ears.

He can't move his body, but, his mind was clear as the dawn. He can't blink because he was in shock of what that monster just said.

What that bastard just said about the girl he loves and willing to die for.

* * *

When Six reached the wrapping room, she tried looking through the cages full of terrified kids for Seven. She can't risk the Janitor to find her so, she stand still. She stand still while her eyes analyzing through the room.

Her eyes went teary again when she can't find Seven anywhere.

The Janitor, Roger, could smell her tears and looked around, trying to find the hiding Six. He smiled and turn around.

"Mistress... oh mistresss~" He creaked out a call, "The garbage has been disposed, Mistress..."

Six froze and manage to choke out, "what...?"

Roger quickly smirked and turned towards the origin of the voice which he tried to grab but, nothing was there.

Roger grinned, "Mistress Six... I told him about you,"

He heard a loud footstep running behind him so, he turned and found no one.

"You... WORTH MORE THAN THAT GARBAGE!"

Six dashed out to the exit door right across the room, where Roger chased after her. She ran with all her might and closed the door, finding enough time to buy to get out of the next puzzle room.

* * *

When Seven can't help but scream to get those words out of his mind, he pulled out the knife and cut out the fabric. He didn't knew where he was, but, the first thing he saw was a long way down to an unknown area.

He had no time but, to jumped down to the long stream of darkness and bang his head through wooden floor and metal floor.

His body feels so heavy and it hurts everywhere, but, his heart seemed to be pained more. He can't move his body yet, because his mind wasn't clear enough to work. His heart was hurting so badly, but, his mind keeps reminding him to stay strong.

He refused to believe anything that monster had said. He refused anything the world says until Six say so herself!

He pushed himself up with a loud groan, and heard squeeking around him. He looked up with his blurry vision, he saw mini people with strange triangle mask or hat?

He tried regaining himself properly this time, as he stood up. He looked around to see complete darkness around him, so he pulls out his flashlight and saw the mini people running away from him to a small hole.

"H-Hey, wait!" He followed them through a wall and into a wooden room.

He saw more of the mini people running to a hole, but, the last one was stuck in the hole. Seven chuckled and decided to help out the poor person.

Seven helped him, getting out of the gap, and hugged him because this tiny person is very warm! He laughed at the fact and putted the tiny person back.

"Okay then, we have to help each other to get to the other side, deal?" Seven smiled and patted the tiny person.

The tiny person squee an agreement and he kept following Seven wherever he goes. He smiled softly at the tiny person. He continued forward and found himself in a room, bigger than the other ones.

"How on the maw, can I reach that knob?" Seven said to himself, trying to figure things out.

The tiny person behind him squee for his attention which, he gave, and pointed out to the doorknob. Seven looked surprised from the tiny person to the doorknob.

"What? You want me to throw you there so, you can open the door?" Seven asked which he got back a very eager nods.

Seven shrugged and smiled, "Okay then."

He lift the tiny person up and threw him to the doorknob, which he grabbed and the door just opens up swiftly.

Seven grinned, "Yes!" He entered with his little buddy, to find more tiny people like him, scattered, running away from him.

He gave them a crooked smile and asked his little buddy, "Do I look pretty scary to you guys?"

* * *

Six ran through the stupid long corridors, just to be found by that stupid Roger, over and over again. Six can't feel her legs anymore but, it isn't because it hurts. It's because she can't stand to hear anything the monster had to say to her.

She found herself entering an air vent passage, she looked around and was sure enough to be far from the reach of the monster. She let the gravity take her down, as she panted herself in the need of air.

The Janitor's words were ringing inside her head and it makes her want to puke. She hugs herself, trying to conceal herself from the world. She sobbed down more tears.

Now, Seven knows of who she is and he have every right to despise her. He would hate her so much because of what she done; what she kept and what she hides. The truth.

She betrayed him by not telling him the truth. He could've lived right now rather than dying in the hands of the chefs.

She... She failed him...

She failed the boy who made her feel safe.

The boy who tried to save her even if he knew he probably would break and die in vain.

The boy who told her his true feeling that made her happy even just for a second in her life.

She failed him...

Six felt her tears came out more painful than any other tears she cried out today. These were the tears of hopelessness. The tears that could turn into blood any time now. The tears of lost.

She lost her father, she lost her freedom, and now, she probably lost the only friend she could love...

 ** _"You finally realized."_**

Six slowly opened her eyes, and looked forward to see someone standing at the edge of the air vent.

A dark figure.

A dark figure who looked just like... her.

Six's eyes opened fully as she tried to stood in fear.

"No..."

 ** _"Oh yes, it is Six..."_** The dark figure grins, **_"There's nothing to be afraid of..."_**

Six looked down her trembling hands, "No... No... No!" She snapped closing her eyes, falling down to her knees.

 ** _"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?!"_** The darkness calls out, the same exact voice as Six, seemed to be closer and closer to her, **_"BY NOW, YOU SHOULD'VE REALIZED THIS!"_**

 ** _"YOU'RE PATHETIC!_**

 ** _YOU'RE USELESS!_**

 ** _YOU'RE WEAK!"_**

Six shook her head furiously, "No! You're wrong!" She wept more tears, "You're... y-you're wrong..."

 ** _"Then, why are you still here?"_**

Six opened her eyes to see shining devil looking yellow eyes stared back. Six froze, staring as if her dead was right in front of her.

 ** _"You have nothing else to lose... so, why stop now?"_**

Six shook her head, "You're wrong!"

what is she talking about...?

Seven might be dead now, or worse, he probably hates her like he's going to kill her next time he meets her.

Inside Six's heart, something keeps telling her that Seven was still alive somehow. Somewhere...

But, how?

 ** _"Oh, I'm wrong? Please do tell me... what am I mistaking?"_**

The yellow raincoated girl, gave her dark side a one desperate smile,

"Please tell me he's alive."

* * *

Seven walks through rooms, finding more and more tiny people he hugs and follows him wherever he goes. He smiled, It's like he has many companion accompanying him through his Journey.

The tiny people doesn't talk back to him, but, they seem to understand what he says and nods or shook for answers. That's good enough for him.

"It's fun being with you guys, even if you guys can't talk!" He chuckled, "Well, you guys aren't as great as Six, but, Thanks!" He tells them who responded with nods.

They continued their ways to the next chambers and found one practicular room, filled with black stones.

Seven picked one up, "Hey, this is coals!" He looked around to see mountains of coals, "Why on the maw are there so much here?"

They proceed to the next one and it made Seven hard to breath because of awe. The large chamber of fire, coals, and engines.

It's the Maw's Engine Room.

He found a button and a lever beside the giant machine. Out of curiosity, he pushed the button and pulled the lever. The engine roars out a loud horn and the mouth of the engine opened. Fires came out for a moment and all the tiny people around him, quickly left his side and took the coals and put it inside the engine.

Seven was confused, it was like his friends were being manipulated. He tried hugging them and calling them out but, they won't budge from their work. Sure, he was worried but, when he looked at one of the chains that pulls up everytime the engine respond, he thought maybe he could use them to get up.

He smiled and thought he needs more friends to do this. He looked around and found a ladder leading to an upstair floors, he quickly ran and climbed them up, hoping there are more tiny people out there.

He wants to quickly escape this place and find Six, so they could get out together. That's all that is important right now.

Seven smiled, determination sparks from his eyes as he climbed the ladders.

"Find Six and escape this place together."

* * *

AU : Hey there guys!

Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm very grateful to you guys who give your support to a person like me. -I mean, lookatthegrammars- gosh...

I'm so happy you guys could give out your thoughts and opinion about how I write this and the story and all... haha Ty so much for your efforts! And I do hope you keep on giving me your thoughts and opinions! It motivates me to keep on doing more!

Next chapter would come out this weekend! Stay tune for more!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys!

First, I'm really sorry about the long pause of the story! Yes, I really meant to update this a few months ago, but, the chapter 2 of the DLC was a really bad cliffhanger and I wasn't convince that I have good enough reason to make this without any back ups from the future DLC, and today the Residence came out! I've seen the walkthrough and if you haven't, there's a little bit warning that this has **SPOILER** for the Last DLC. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 : Painful Truth

Six stood off to her feet and ran through the air vent. After the talk with her dark-self, she leapt of to her feet and started running. She ran as if the apocalypse is near. Her breath is shorten due to another hungerness, her feet is bleeding out of tiredness and rough surfaces, and her mind was racing and heavy as if a ghost has lingered upon it and she's trying to get out of it's grasp.

Well, it is true, though…

" _ **I must say…**_ " _The dark figure of the yellow-rain coated girl, smirked, "_ _ **Since I am connected to the Maw, I can still feel his presence running around this place.**_ "

" _Really?" Despite how much Six hated her other self that's been inherited to her by her mother, she could still bring herself to believe her other words, Right now, she needed every source and motivation she can so, she wouldn't fall._

" _That means, Seven is-!"_

" _ **I feel tingling from my stomach… Does that mean he's at the Engine room?"**_ _The dark Six asked herself in confused._

" _He- He's at the Engine room?!"_

" _ **But, not for long… I can sense the engine's chain is beginning to move**_ **."** _The darker self waved, "_ _ **He'll be moving out of there soon, I suggest you also start running away from here before Roger gets you.**_ **"**

 _Six nodded and stood her trembling feet up. Before she moves out, she lights up her father's lighter and feel up the warmth. When her dark self appear, the air seemed to be getting colder around her._

 _She look straight to her smirking self and asked, "Why are you helping me?"_

 _For a moment, the shadow didn't say anything. Six waited for her answer but was startled with a maniac laugh. The laugh was so crazy, it send shivers down to the very bone of the original Six. Her surrounding was turning really cold. It was as if the shadow was summoning to much dark energy till it made Six sick to the core._

" _ **To be truthful to you, my worthless self,**_ _" The dark entity smirked as she lean closer to her light self, "_ _ **I have a great feeling about this~!**_ _"_

 _Right then, Six knew something bad would happen. Every time, her darker self seems so happy, something would definitely go wrong. Very wrong._

 _Six gulped down her nervous saliva and waved off her words. If there's anything going wrong, she wouldn't let Seven suffer out of anything! She will make sure Seven make it out of here alive, even though it's her final thing to do._

 _Six inhaled a deep breath, shaking off the cold and glared to her darker self, "I don't care about your feelings."_

" _ **You probably will,**_ _" The dark self grinned, her deadly fangs was set across and her glowing red eyes looked through the very soul of Six._

" _ **When it involves the death of your beloved, Seven.**_ _"_

Six jumped into a pool of shoes and manage to find herself a good footing to start walking her way towards a suitcase on top of the shoes. Half her way she looked back to see something was following her from behind and it certainly doesn't look like it's friendly.

* * *

Seven was moving to different rooms of the engine place, to find more little friends and manage to find himself another surveillance eye. He might find Six somewhere through this eye. He pushed the button and the eye opened up to different locations of the Maw. First it was a room with a TV on it, Seven scoff thinking who wants to owe a TV in a place like this, second, it was a place where he had no idea where it could've been, and last…

Was Six.

His beloved Six… alive…

He nearly shed a tear seeing the girl is alive. Not well, but,… at least, she's alive.

Six was running through dumps of shoes and there was something chasing her from bellow the shoes. He skipped a heartbeat when -probably a monster- nearly caught Six before she pulled herself up in a case. He sighed in relief.

Looking at a nearly harmed Six, Seven held his breath and jumped down the surveillance eye and went away to search for more friends to help him get up and meet with Six.

He was so excited to finish this off and sail away with Six. He can plan an escape out of here! He can save both himself and Six and probably find a place where they could live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales!

Seven stopped his tracks and blushed a bit, ' _it is… if Six wants to…_ ' He smiled up for himself and silently hope that his beloved Six agrees with his plan.

* * *

Six was running out of breath because She's been running and running and running and still that damn Roger follows her as if she's a mouse and he's a long creepy armed cat!

" **MISTRESS SIX! COME BACK HERE!** " Roger screamed and ran towards the sound of her panting and slapping feet, " **THE LADY! YOUR MOTHER! SHE NEEDS YOU!** "

Six held her tears as she slide down an automatic door that's been held by a broken cage and climbed up few more cages away from the scary Janitor's long hands.

" **MISTRESS! MISTRESSS!** "

The yellow rain coated girl took the chance to pull the cage when Roger's hand movement went frantic. The Janitor's hands was cut and Six almost puke when she saw the arms were still moving a bit. She climbed the cages into another air vent and once again, she was consumed by The waryness of her body. She fell a sleep.

Seven found enough little friends that manage to keep the engine's chain moving upwards in a constant speed. He climbed up on one of the lifting carriages and waved down to his little friends goodbye. They didn't seem to notice him at all but, he shouted his gratitude to them with a big warm smile.

"Thank you, guys!"

The boy was brought to a place where the lifted corals was tossed to a fireplace. He jumped off before he was grilled and looked to the fireplace. For a moment, he was so captivated by it. The flame were… not only warm, but, it was also… it felt nice… and safe…

He shook off his head, it was as if the flame was bewitching his mind, but, he can't let that happen. He needed to find Six and escape this place together. He can't fail on her now.

The brunette slips into a small corridor filled with dusts and jumped down towards a room with many other triangle hat people in it. He was surprised with how many there were in that room, but, all of them -as if intentionally- pointed him towards a crack in the wall where they all go to. They wanted him to follow them.

Seven was not sure if it was a good idea, but, he was convinced that those creature meant no harm. So, he decided to follow them and ended up in a dark room where a single fireplace lighted the whole room full of the little creatures. The moment he entered the room, he felt as if that place was so safe, he only stood there, watching the exact same flame he saw before. He looked at the tiny creatures and noticed something off…

His eyes widened when he saw that the little creatures's shadow was a child's shadow. He looked around and noticed that every little creature in that room had children's shadow, which only meant one thing…

"All of you… are children that's been locked here?"

He meant to ask that to himself, but, one of the little people stepped up to him and nodded.

Seven gasped, "H-How long?!"

It shook its head off.

"You… You don't know?"

It nodded.

"Wh-Who did this to you?"

The little person walked away, took a coral from the ground and began painting in the wall. The boy walked closer into the dark wall where the little gnome was painting and flashed on his flashlight to see what he was actually painting.

At first, Seven was shocked. The little Nome painted a large eye above a lady wearing a kimono.

And then, his eyes widened when the little gnome painted a little girl next to the lady with a kimono, who was wearing a yellow raincoat.

"… Six?"

Seven went silent when another Nome walked up to him from behind and gave him a little paper with a definitely Six figure painted in it.

"This is… This is Six, right?" He asked to the Nome, who nodded in return.

"Why did he-," The brunette pointed at the Nome next to the wall, "painted Six next to that lady?"

The Nome next to the wall shook its head and made a cross over Six's figure. Seven watched in absolute fear.

The Nome started to draw another figure next to the crossed Six. A dark figure that resembles to Six, with red eyes, and an eerie aura.

"Who is that?" Seven pointed at the dark figure.

As the Nome next to him walked towards the wall and took the coral from the other one, it writes down in words…

" **INHERITOR OF THE MAW…** "


End file.
